Blake Miller and the Kami: Shadow Lord
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: A boy move to Japan and find this sword that change life forever. But, there more to things that came with sword than meets the eye.
1. The Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Japanese myth.**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

_There was a army behind me and wear the a wear iron armor over their robs with their hoods up. I am wearing a this grey suit with a sun on top right of the chest. Over the suit is a white scarf and black hoodie in form of a jacket. On my face was grey mask with blue slits over the eyes. Over my head was hood of my hoodie. On my back is a Katana in it's __sheath. The sheath is jet black. I was wearing grey glove with _**火災 **_on both gloves. I also wearing a grey combat boots. _

_I look across the land and shall the enemy army. I turn to the army behind and said, " Min'na! Watashitachiha watashitachi to issho ni aru kamigami no tame ni tatakau, dore ga watashitachi no yūjin, kazoku o koroshite, watashitachi no katei o hakai taosu yō ni, kyō watashitachi no teki to notatakai no tame ni junbi sa reru. _Anata wa watashitoisshoni imasu ka?"

_They respond with "__Watashitachi wa anata to shite iru!" _

_"Atakku!" _

_They charge forward to attack the enemy. I draw my kanata and dash..._

Then, I woke up and it was just dream. Funny it was the same dream I had for past ten years. But, why was I talking in foreign language or fact that wearing that clothes. Also the fact that I have a sword. I got more question than answer.

So, I went to take shower. After that I got dress for school. I had on a ruby red t-shirt with jet black dragon on it and dark blue pants. Also I had black hoodie in form of a jacket. I put on my Black/Red shoes on and head to Atlantic City High School by my dark blue Honda bike.

It took about seven mins to get my school coming from 661 N Elberon Ave, Atlantic City, NJ. As I got to where people bark there. I lock it up with those cable locks. Then I head in my school and went to commons to eat Cinnamon Toast Crunch for my breakfast and chocolate milk. After I done eating my food. I waited for an hour since I have to go class in 8: 10 A.M

When it hit 8: 10 A.M the morning bell ring tell me get your but in class. So I head to my Math II class for beginning of this school day.

* * *

**Pokemonreborn1: Review please**


	2. The Exchange Program

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Japanese myth.**

**Please Review please**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

When I got to Math II and took my seat in back row in left corner. There was ten other students already there and when everyone that had to be in these classroom. As our teacher Mr. Williams came in.

Now about Mr. Williams that he is 6'4 feet tall and have light brown flattop hair. He also have sky blue eyes. He has on black shirt with Red strips going though them and blue jeans. On his feet is black starters shoes with blue shoe string. He is a Caucasian like me and almost half the class.

When the tardy bell ringed and morning announcements were made.

"Sarah Boron," The Teacher said as calling roll and when he called my name, "Blake Miller"

"Here," I said to him and continue down the list of 23 names. He went to his desk that is left of the black chalkboard and cross the door. On his desk is few pictures of his family.

He took out his desk and pull out a paper. Then he look at us and said,

"Class today is the day for some of you to go to another country. This sign-up Exchange Program, but at lunch if you sign-up for the exchange program you all have to pick the area that is available what pick the location that want to go. There is 40 countries to chose from. The area of where chose the available areas are in the office. Now if you want to sign-up come up and sign this paper." He said to us in monotone voice.

So only got up and walk over to his desk which is easy as there is only three seats ahead of me to get his desk. When I go the paper and sign my name on it. I then when back to desk and wait for to teach us math for our eleven week of school.

As it become 9:25 the bell ring to change class and headed to the door. Then when to my English 10 class down the hallway and it is room number 148. While Math II class was room number 145.

Rooms with odd numbers on the side of this hallway and rooms with even numbers to the left.

As I got my English 10 class and when to my sit in the back row across the door, but left of the teacher desk. When all the students came in and the teacher came in to class room.

Let me tell you about Miss Madison. She is 5'4 and is the skin color as me. She has long raven black hair that go to her mid-back and dark green eyes just like mines. She have on a purple tank-top shirt and light brown pants. She also have red/blue shoes with two dragons on each side of it.

She started to call roll of 12 people that should be in this block. After she was done with that she look at us and ask this,

"You in here know what three point eight paragraph is?" Some rises their hands to answer the question at hand, but no one got is right or at least fully correct. So she told us what it is and it is three topics and eight sentences. First sentences is the intro of the three topics. Second and 3rd is about the first topic. fourth and 5th sentences is about the second topic. Sixth and seventh sentences is about last topic. The Last sentences is about the ending of 3.8 paragraph

After all that she then hand us papers.

"I want you guys to write me a three point eight paragraph about anything you want." Said Miss Madison.

I thought about what I should write about until started thinking about the exchange program that I sign-up for. So I wrote this on my paper:

**_1) I can think about three place I will like to go is Athens, Rome, and Paris. 2) The reason I would like to go to Athens is because it was one of the few cities in Greece of it _****_ancient history. 3) Also, because it good to learn Greek there. 4) The next city is Rome because it have a good military. 5) Also, with my studies of Latin I can get around there. 6) The last city is Paris because it is the city of love. 7) Also I maybe find a very good friend there. 8) I would love to go over to one this places._**

When I was done with my paper I turn it in the black basket behind me. When the bell ring for me to go lunch. I head to the office that is at the outer hallways. There was already thirty-nine people there in the line. So, I went to back of line. I hope that I am able to go the place that want to go. When I reach the desk of office I look at area paper. The only one available to me is Kyoto, Japan. Which I accept and learn that I have to be at the airport at seven o'clock tomorrow morning and when I get Kyoto, Japan the exchange program starts for me. Host Family will pick me up at Kansai International Airport and take me to his house in Kyoto.

So I will leave my house at 6:00 in the tomorrow morning with stuff I need by bike and plane at the airport going to Kansai International Airport will take two weeks to get to.

When the third block bell ring I head to my Latin II Class. When is room number 123 and that is the second hallway and third door down. As I got to my class and went to back row of seats. I pull out my Latin text book out of backpack.

As the Teacher came in and said,

"Salve, quisque,"

"Salve, Mr Johnson." some of us said in Latin. Then told us to what we need to do until 2:45 P.M.

When the last block bell ring to tell me to go to U.S to 1990 and that is room 131. When I got to my last class and waited for rest of the class.

When got to class and Mrs. Flower started teaching about Revolutionary War that happen in 1770s. Which was cause by the tax, but most important taxes that cause the wars is Boston Tea Tax.

When the bell telling all of us to leave ring and I left to my motorcycle and drive to house. When I got to the my house. So, I park my bike in the garage and head in my house.

* * *

**Pokemonreborn1: Review please**


End file.
